Ricky Berwick
Ricky Berwick (born ), is a Canadian social media personality and comedian best known for his video skits and comedy on YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. Internet Career History Ricky currently lives in Ontario, Canada. Where he was born with a physical disability that limits his movements, however he tries to make the best of it by bringing unique entertainment to his subscribers and followers. Ricky started his YouTube channel in 2007, but his initial brand of videos didn't start until summer of 2016. YouTube Presence Ricky's YouTube Channel houses over 1 million subscribers and a total view count of 145+ million. He also has a staggering 1,500+ videos uploaded. Ricky originally went viral on YouTube from the success of his videos Darude - Sandstorm �� and KA-CHOW! ⚡. Within the two years he was able to garner over a million subscribers. Twitter Presence Ricky started doing these videos on his Twitter in 2016, as a joke out of boredom. Currently, he has 190,000+ followers on his account. Most of the posts are either comedic shorts, or responses to other accounts. His main point was to see the reaction to his face and comedy videos from other twitter users. A video of him chewing on McDonalds french fries and yelling went viral, this later caused his Twitter following to really blow up. Sparking the real start of his social media use. Tosh.0 Appearance In early April 2017 Ricky was contacted by Comedy Central's Tosh.0 to star in a Cewebrity Profile segment titled "The Amazingly Incredible Ricky Berwick TV Show", which aired on June 6th of the same year. This was Ricky's first television appearance, marking a very important turn in his notoriety across the internet and social media. While he was in down to Los Angeles for the video shooting, he filmed a now popular video with fellow YouTuber IDubbbzTV. Gallery Newsocial.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-23-02h18m27s314.png Vlcsnap-2018-02-26-21h09m46s490.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-19-21h22m22s962.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-16-02h47m49s378.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-19-01h26m54s611.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-06-02h01m12s327.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-11-01h53m55s376.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-19-20h51m36s717.png Subscriber Milestones *Ricky reached 100 Thousand subscribers on May 2, 2017. *Ricky reached 500 Thousand subscribers on September 12, 2017. *Ricky reached 1 million subscribers on April 19, 2018. Trivia *Ricky is most notably known for his tongue flicking and "creepy" responses. *Ricky has two cats named Shady and Sonny. *Ricky used to own a baby bearded dragon named Flick. *Ricky has an infamous video in which he removes a cookie from his behind and eats it while smiling to the camera. *Famous rapper Tyler the Creator retweeted said video, only to delete it instantly and cover up the evidence. *Ricky has a great love for Superheroes. *Ricky loves animation, he has been seen working with many notable animators. *Ricky attempted YouTube when he was younger, but it didn't take off. *Ricky has collaborated with famous YouTuber IDubbbzTV. *Ricky was jokingly challenged to a boxing match over Twitter by Keemstar. **Also in early 2017 he was the host of DramaAlert for one video. *Ricky loves Mcdonalds and Reese's products, so much so that they are now associated with him. pt-br:RickyBerwick pt-br:RickyBerwick Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers